A haunted revenge
by Forevalone
Summary: What I assumed to be the sequel of blaec lustice...of a former member of an evil organisation, a corrupted cop and a betrayed trainer seeking revenge towards the people who wronged them. Butterfly and amorshipping inside!
1. Haunted

**To fatti-chan: thank you for allowing me to write a sequel based off your story...I'm touched...**

 **Oh yes...pls read her fanfic, blaec lustice before reading this...**

 **No offences as the dexes will only involve Yellow, that's all...and for those who hate Anabel...well...**

* * *

 **Haunted**

 **Death row, the night before execution**

The night was as dark as the void…the full moon shined bright white…the former police chief, Anabel XXX sat in one of the cells. She knew that her fate was sealed and her punishment for her sins were imminent…for some reasons, she felt neither guilt nor shame, for the fact that she knew that it cannot be avoided.

She gazed at the full moon with her sad, solemn eyes, looking at the last midnight sky she would be ever seeing…she had already requested that she be executed the same way two certain dex criminals had went through and her accomplice and girlfriend, Yellow, was to be beheaded too…

Anabel smiled at the pitch black sky, her crystal tears shed from her eyes. Her long lilac locks slightly tangled from her fidgeting…as Anabel waited for the day she was forgiven; she could not help but to think of the events that she had went through…that led her to the situation she was in…

 **Sixteen months ago…**

One year had passed since Red's beheading, along with Lack-two's resignation. Anabel had moved to the empty house Red had once lived in, back in her old house, she was offered a large sum of money for her apartment and she had accepted the deal. The house was extremely cheap, to Anabel's surprise. Ever since Anabel moved to the house, all she saw were the concerned and worried faces of the people living in pallet town. Rumors were spread that the house was haunted by the executed dex commando, Red XXX. If not for Anabel's insistence to move into the house, it would had been demolished.

Anabel had not believed any of the rumors as she didn't believe in ghosts, she felt no fear as the house seemed normal…however, one fateful night, the police chief was proved wrong…

 **Dream**

When Anabel woke up, she found herself in a very dark chamber that was only illuminated by crimson red flames. She smelt blood and smoke in the air…for some reasons…

Anabel panicked, her sleepwear, which consisted only a thin, sleeveless short nightgown, was soaked by her sweat. Her lilac tresses, that had grown to her mid-thighs, felt slightly greasy and crispy. Her newly caught vulpix, nicknamed 'Lavender' was not with her, as it was a shiny lilac fox, Anabel treasured it a lot and she had felt uneasy without it.

"What's going on?" Anabel cried, unable to find an exit. "Well, well…some heartless bastard had decided to live in my house without my permission…" a voice snarled. Anabel turned back and saw a creepy yet familiar figure. The figure resembled Red, with spiky black hair, a red and black theme kimono and a pair of crimson red eyes. Despite the darkness, Anabel could see blood all over the kimono, especially the top portion. However, that was not the scariest part of the figure…

Red's severed head was floating on the figure's empty neck, the face was full of anger and hatred as his eyes were replaced by red glowing orbs. The skin was sickly pale like a zombie, his voice was gruffer and rougher, amplified by the sealed chamber. "Don't you remember what you had done to me last year?!" he questioned.

Anabel froze, she had already forgotten that she had watched his execution in pure heartlessness and ruthlessness. "You had allowed me and my friend to be killed and tore my love's heart apart…my friend may have moved on, but I am not forgiving you for this!" Red yelled. "Unless you promise me that you would make up to her, or I swear that I'll make your life ghastly!" he howled.

The Interpol chief bit her teeth in fear. For the first time in years, she had never felt such fear. "Unless you really want to be tortured for all eternity here, you must pay yellow your life, get her out of her permanent misery and side with her no matter what! I don't care if you had sex with her or kill someone for her sake, but if I see you disobeying me, you'll get it!" Red barked.

 **Meanwhile, at reality**

"Wake up! Wake up!" a certain meowth shouted as he banged some pots and pans. "Wake up and go to work!" the pokemon nearby all covered their ears. Anabel ignored as she continued stirring in her bed. "I…I will Red…don't hurt me…I'm sorry…"

Meowth fumed in anger. "I have no goddam choice! You asked for it!" he jumped onto the soft bed and slapped Anabel with his rock hard tail.

Meowth used tail slap. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Anabel used scream, nothing happened.

Anabel woke up.

"Good…morning…" Anabel swallowed as her face was red and swollen big. Meowth scolded "Don't 'good morning' me, you lazy ass pussy! You are two and a half minutes late!" "Geez...can't you wake me more gently?" Anabel asked, only infuriating meowth more. "I had tried but they didn't work!"

When the pokemon left, Anabel saw the ghost figure again. He seemed angry with meowth for slapping her awake. "I am not done with you yet!" Red shouted. "You have sixteen months for yourself to bring Yellow to me! If you did, I can consider forgiving you! Or else, I'll personally kill you myself!"

With that, Red vanished, leaving a shocked Anabel behind.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done!**

 **Once again, this is what I assumed to be a sequel to fatti-chan's blaec lustice...if you really want to understand, please read this fanfic!**

 **This will contain Ash betrayal...and amorshipping...but then I dislike thst pairing...oh well since Ash is going to be killed off in the end...**

 **Blue: wait a second, are we involved in this crime drama again?**

 **Me: no, but you will get to kill someone...no, two or three I'm not sure...**

 **Blue: Is any of the dex holders involved?**

 **Me: just Yellow...I can't let her live without Red...so I paired her up with Anabel instead!**

 **Blue: O.O**


	2. Outcasted

**Chapter 2 here!**

 **Enter: Ash Ketchum**

 **Ok...this will contain betrayal...but this story starred someone other than Ash...**

* * *

 **Outcasted**

 **Death row**

Ash sat at one of the cells as he reflected on his actions. He thought of his wife Serena and their unborn son…he thought of the things he had assisted his cousin with…along with how his ex-admirer Anabel dealt with their victims brutally.

He was the only one not to be beheaded, but he was still being going to executed nonetheless. Ash was to be hanged after both his accomplices were executed. Ash gazed at the very last full moon he would ever see in his life…

Ash thought of things that had happened, since his betrayal sixteen months ago.

 **Sixteen months ago**

After being expelled from the pokemon school for losing a league, Ash returned to his home—pallet town with his mother.

His mother seemed to be bothered by something recently…something Ash had not understood what happened…until those he called 'friends' told him happened.

When they walked into the doorstep of home, Ash saw most of his travelling companions, to his confusion, their faces showed anger and disgust, much to his confusion. Besides the companions, he saw the Oaks, Norman, Meyer and Johanna.

"I can't believe that you had been expelled for losing battles!" Tracey sighed.

Max yelled. "Our big brothers and sisters are right to call you a bad role model! You had even corrupted my big brother Ruby!" Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Gary Oak added. "You had killed my cousin Green! I can't let you kill me too! You should had been in his place…" To Ash's confusion, he did not know who 'Ruby' or 'Green' were. "Who are they?" Ash asked.

Everyone face palmed in unison. "What a retarded idiot…" Brock sighed. "You must had spent too much time at Alola…"

"If not for you, my crush wouldn't be destroyed! And I wouldn't have to quit Interpol!" Misty cried as she threw a tantrum.

May told Ash "You have sickened every single one of us!" "Yes I agree! I would love to see you executed!" Dawn yelled. "Stop dragging my brother into this!"

Iris then snarled. "What a kid! No matter what you do, you'll never change a bit!"

Clemont snapped. "You are a big criminal, but we are surprised that the Interpol had refused to go after you faggot!"

Professor Oak agreed with everyone. "I can't believe that you would do such a thing! Give me all your pokemon, or I swear that I'll get the Interpol to arrest you!"

"Wait a second, what had I done?" Ash asked.

Everyone face palmed once again. This time, Delia had enough of her son's ignorance and slapped him heavily in front of everyone, knocking Pikachu off his shoulder. "How could you not remember that you had committed horrible crimes Ashton Ketchum? That was way worse than what the dex holders did you know?"

Professor Oak continued. "As of now, your trainer license is revoked for good! I am the top professor, so it is useless if you tried to continue it!"

Ash gasped at the remark as he saw Pikachu felling unconscious on the floor. He seemed not to be breathing from the impact. Just then, Delia slapped him once again. "Stop drifting off! Ashton Ketchum! We are not finished yet!" She warned.

Ash's face flushed red, pain had swallowed him more than it ever was. "I had wasted a ton of years only to see what a failure you are! Give Professor Oak all your pokemon and DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Delia yelled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done!**

 **Gold: Why are you including Ash? I thought the sequel will contain us!**

 **Lack-two: Exactly!**

 **Me: Can't you see the summary, it said only one dex holder getting revenge!**

 **Both: What?!**

 **Me: lack-two...just another surprise...because the person you had gave the resignation letter to is involved too!**

 ***Lack-two fainted***


	3. GO TO WORK!

**Chapter 3 here!**

 **I had exams lately...sorry for being inactive...**

 **To thor94: I don't hate Ash! This story is about Villianizing Him as a criminal!**

 **To fatti-chan: I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story! I won't let you down!**

 **Umm...I'm pretty used to M rated stuff...if you don't mind, I'd make a M rated version of this story once I'm done with it...no offences...**

* * *

 **Getting to work**

The sun shined bright in the morning sky as Ash ran away from his house after a huge struggle. The natural rays of light emitted gave Anabel a whale of time for dressing up for work.

Anabel pulled her back into her long, lilac locks into a high, causal bun before changing into her usual outfit—a black suit with gray oval buttons. She tightened her black necktie before walking towards her dressing table.

She pulled the hair bun down and embraced her soft fluffy locks for a second before grabbing a nearby hairbrush and started the daily routine of tedious brushing off the tangles and dandruffs.

Meowth yelled. "Are you done?! Go to work or your boss will fire you!" "I'm almost done you goddamn cat! Go fuck yourself!" Anabel replied rudely when she proceeded to tie her locks into a ponytail with a long, black ribbon.

The police chief proceeded to stuff her personal items into her backpack after finishing dressing up for work. "Get in the bag you stupid pussy!" She told meowth as she stuffed him into the bag.

Anabel then ran to the main hallway, where Raikou had already been waiting for her. She saw Lavender sleeping on the big thunder cat soundly while waiting for its owner. The police chief smiled a small bit before mounting her raikou and headed to her workplace.

 **Interpol HQ**

Ever since Red and Green Oak were executed and the rest of their men branded, things had gone different a lot. The Johto champion, Lance, had just take charge of the whole of Interpol two years ago and he had finally gotten the authority of arranging his employees. Anabel was demoted from her position from being a chief and was reassigned, being put in charge of taking care of young, abused pokemon, especially those liberated from the iron fists of team rocket, with a few of 'reformed' crime leaders, such as Guzma and Plumeria.

Anabel was told that the people she was working with were injected with a mysterious serum known as 'potion of redemption' and were guaranteed not to commit anymore crimes. She had not known much of the serum yet, but she knew that it could survive enough heat to be brand criminals with and its effects would remain.

There were rumors that Blue had joined Interpol shortly after swearing revenge on Interpol. Such things were not confirmed and struck Anabel as odd, except when she got a SP pokedex on her last birthday from one of her colleagues.

For the past one year, Anabel was the only new dex holder, the fact had almost terrified her because if all the dex holders were to be gathered up and executed, she would be killed too. However, the 'dexes' had already been disbanded, so owning a SP pokedex wouldn't affect her. Besides playing video games, the new dex holder did nothing with the device much, simply chucking it into her backpack for a whole work day.

Recently, an experiment gone wrong had caused Lance's healing powers to be removed completely and was permanently transferred into a frozen pokemon Anabel had not known or seen. Anabel did not know what happened exactly, except that the incident was blamed on Plumeria for Lance's permanent power loss. Apparently, a similar incident where Lance's powers survived had caused him to demote Anabel into her current position.

When Anabel arrived at the Interpol HQ, she was relieved that she was at least ten minutes ahead. If she was late, she would have to face Lance's deadly, eternal glare forever before going to work. Her colleagues were often late to work, so they were already used to such face.

Anabel called back her raikou and vulpix before walking to her workplace, that looked like a day care for abused pokemon. She was met with the relieved face of her new friend, Guzma, as he knew that she would not be scolded for lateness.

 **After work**

After finishing her work of the day, Anabel overheard a dubious conversation between Lance and one of his men, codenamed 'the flogger', also known as whip. "I want you to go to viridian city and…" Lance said. As Anabel was busy packing up her stuff, she could not fully understand what Lance was saying before she rushed off.

Anabel thought of her fates of the dex criminals after their release. Ruby Maple, along with his two siblings, May and Max, found out that their father had been found guilty of adultery, having cheating on his wife Caroline for Ruby's mother, and was jailed. However, she was not sure if the news was confirmed.

Diamond, who had begun his work as a comedian with Pearl, was disowned by his mother Johanna, however, he still had contact with his big sister, Dawn. Pearl was also disowned by his father along with his big brother Barry for things she did not knew.

She did not know what happened to the other dex holders…except for Yellow, who had gotten worse since her loss of her loved one…her trainer license was the revoked and all her pokemon were seized from her…that fact had hit Yellow into deep depression and got herself hooked up in alcohol and cigarettes. Anabel could not help her due to her not knowing the location of her house in viridian city and the residents' refusal to help.

 **Viridian city**

After a hot meal at Cerulean City, Anabel continued to think about Yellow as she went on a journey back home…

Yellow, according to her neighbors, was raised by her uncle that had married a woman on Pallet town before she was born. The woman's name was Delia Ketchum, the restaurant owner of the said town. Apparently, the incidents happened over a year ago had affected Delia's love towards her son, Ash, despite not related to him at all.

After moving to her new house, Anabel often see Yellow leaving banquets of flowers near the entrance. However, her neighbors would always chase the outcast away and destroy the flowers before she could see what's going on. She had wondered if that had contributed to her house being haunted…

When Anabel arrived at Viridian City, she heard a loud, piercing scream from a far distance. Guided by her instincts, Anabel glanced at the dark surroundings of the city, looking for the source.

Out of the blue, Anabel saw Red...a bit different from what she had seen that morning...he was bloodier and more paler on his severed head. He was seen from a short distance away and he was about to pounce onto Anabel anytime.

Freaking out from the sight, Anabel blacked out.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done!**

 **Whi-2: What happened?**

 **p: Can't tell you!**

 **Whi-2: WHy?**

 **p: Spoilers...**

 **Lack-2: Huh?**

 **p: Next up! Anabel's going to save Yellow from-**

 **Anabel & Yellow: STFU p! Don't spoil us**


	4. Possessed

**Chapter 4 here!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **In this story, Ash, Yellow and Anabel will be aged 21-22**

 **WARNING! CONTAINS MURDERER AND POSSESSION!**

* * *

 **Possessed**

"Someone help me!" Yellow yelled, being pinned down by Lance's henchman. She tried to beat him off, but was quickly overcame by his brute force.

A familiar voice yelled "Yellow!". The henchman turned his head to see Anabel in the doorway, with a dark aura in the doorway and eyes glowed crimson red glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from my Yellow!" Anabel roared with venom in her demonic, distorted voice.

The henchman laughed. "Hahaha…since when that bitch is yours?" he laughed before jump kicking Anabel out of the room.

When Anabel hit a nearby wall, she saw a crowbar. Blinded by Red's desire to protect Yellow, she picked up the crowbar and burst through the doorway.

The Henchman, Whip, proceeded to continue his assault on Yellow, not realizing that Anabel was about to attack him. The possessed police chief swing the crowbar onto the henchman's head, knocking him onto the ground. "Let her go! You rotten police bastard!" Anabel yelled in Red's ghostly, demonic voice.

"OH! You Miss Lesbian Magenta! It seems that you deserved to die!" Whip snarled. "Here I go! Time to die! You disloyal bastard!" He pounced onto Anabel, causing her to drop the crowbar and fell onto the floor. Whip grabbed the police chief's neck with his large, rock-hard hands, with the intention to strangle her.

Anabel managed to feel the handle of a sharp dagger when she struggled for her survival, she grabbed the dagger and stabbed the henchman's guts with the diamond-sharp blade.

Yellow sat up to see Anabel, but because of her recent unhealthy habits, she saw Red instead. The 'Red' she saw was stabbing the man who tried to rape her to death, with cold eyes of mercilessness and evil. Having already lost her mind, Yellow watched the scene in approval.

Whip eventually collapsed onto Anabel's chest, his blood ran spilled out of his tough body and eventually, so did his breath. Anabel rose up to her feet and dropped the dagger before walking towards Yellow.

"Hey Yellow, I'm back…" Anabel told her before she blacked out once again.

 **Next morning**

When Anabel regained consciousness, she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. The room was surprising neat, with one of the walls full of drawn pictures pated all over the wall, most of them about Red. One of the drawings showed someone familiar to her, setting what it looked like a battle frontier place on fire. That person looked like her, but yet it wasn't her…the hairstyle looked similar except that it was way shorter and the outfit that person wore seemed familiar to her too.

Anabel then looked down and was shocked to see her only in her underwear that was stained in blood all over. The tips of her hair was also stained with such, presumably from soaking up blood.

'that's odd.' Anabel thought when she looked at the blood. She remembered that she had stopped her monthly bleeding two months ago and was in her middle phase without any signs of cramps or mood swings.

Anabel ran out of the room in the bare clothing and rushed into the bathroom to wash the blood out when she saw Yellow ironing her suit. "Red…is it okay if I help to clean your trash? Thank you for saving me…" The blonde said, her hands, that resembled a robot's, gripped onto the iron tightly.

The police chief was spooked by Yellow's words. She thought 'Did she not realize that Red is already dead?' before closing the door to clean herself up.

After soaking herself in the surprisingly clean water, Anabel wore the same underwear, still wet from cleaning off the blood stains. She saw Yellow sitting at the dining table, eating a large plate of fish and kelp. "I used to be a vegetarian…but I don't even have the right to buy anything now…" Yellow murmured. "Please forgive me…"

Anabel put on the cleaned, neatly pressed suit and joined Yellow for the meal, consisting of fish and kelp as well. She cut a piece of the grilled fish and took a small bite of it, before exclaiming in surprise as the dish tasted surprisingly delicious.

Suddenly, a thought came to Anabel's mind. According to her neighbors, Yellow's uncle, Wilton, was a huge fool to forgive her, while his wife, Delia, had did the right thing to outcast Yellow…it turned out that the opposite is true…

When Anabel finished the meal and proceeded to the sink, she saw Red once again, in the place of her own reflection…to her shock, she did not pass out. He whispered 'In her eyes, you are me…' before vanishing, leaving Anabel's own reflection behind.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done!**

 **Next: Anabel getting some nasty things at her work**

 **No offence...but if you wonder why is Yellow's hands 'robotic'? Well...it's up to your imagination...**

 **May: Did she amputate both of them?**

 **me: Can't tell you...because you may got her into trouble!**

 **Ruby: Don't tell me she's going to be executed!**

 **me: She will in the very end! Keep this a secret and don't tell sapph or rald...**

 **Max: Will anyone else get-**

 **me: Yes! Anabel'll suffer the 'redemption' treatment!**


	5. Branded

**Chapter 5 here!**

 **Warning this chapter contain another betrayal...**

 **Though don't worry...they'll get revenge eventually...**

* * *

 **Branded**

When Ash ran to Viridian city the next morning, he saw that the residents' faces were full of anger like his ex-friends and professor Oak. He had no idea what had happened, and continued running away as he assumed that it had something to do with his long lost cousin Yellow.

It was when the boy came across a poster of a nightclub at celadon city. As he had not visited the city for years, he decided to pay it a visit.

Back at Yellow's house, Anabel packed her things and proceeded to go to her workplace, while Yellow looked at her illusion of Red walking away from her.

The mindless blonde grabbed a pencil and sketchbook nearby and proceeded to draw what happened last night, about 'Red' protecting her from an attempted rape and murder the intruder.

 **08 30, Interpol HQ**

When Anabel arrived at the HQ, she was shocked to see meowth and Lance waiting for her, both with angry expression and glares at her. The lilac haired woman also saw a robotic version of Blue, who smiled in malice.

"What's going on?" Anabel asked, she had never seen Lance so angry before, even when she was late for work. Her question infuriated Lance even further. "According to meowth, you had murdered someone last night! Is that true?" Lance asked.

Anabel's mind went blank. Killing someone? She did not remember doing that! She said. "I don't know what happened, Boss! I had blacked out and the next thing I remember I was in Yellow's house!"

"I had witness everything! You prick!" Meowth yelled. "You had helped countless criminals even though you are not supposed to! You had help with theft, arson and even murder! You dex criminal!"

Lance coughed, interrupting meowth. "As of now, Guzma will take charge of the UB task force! Muja and Mida will take charge of the liberated victims and you the rotten apple, will be terminated as of now!" Lance declared. "Guards, take her to the redemption chamber!"

Anabel was too paralyzed to move when his bodyguards rounded her up and grabbed her bony arms tightly, causing her to scream in pain.

What happened later was a huge blur to Anabel as her mind was occupied by her uncertain fate without her job, until she found out where she had been brought to. The place where the dex criminals had been branded…where she was going to be given the 'redemption' treatment.

Lance and meowth were already there at the charcoal pit, holding a hot iron, getting ready to burn the ex-police chief.

Anabel gluped at the imminent horror. She gritted her teeth and lowered her head as she could do nothing anymore.

 **Meanwhile at celandon city**

A young woman stood right outside the nightclub, sighing in relief that the night was finally over…however, she was still worried as the following night also required her to attend the club.

In fact, she had to work every night for money. The woman's name is Serena Gabena, one of Ash's previous travelling companions. Ever since her mother disowned her for some recent arguements, her life had gone for the worse.

Ever since she had shared her first kiss with Ash, her looks had changed a bit. Even though not a bit of her honey blonde hair had grown back, it was dyed jet black. Due to months of neglect, part of her outfit had began to show signs of wear and tear. Despite years of extremely hard work, she was barely able to earn a single dollar...

She sighed, even if something was done, it would not free her from her life of slavery at all. The Waterflower sisters would find a way for her misery to continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done...**

 **As you can see, Anabel is...somehow harmed this time...however this is the beginning of something that put her in the fate in chapter 1...( the very beginning )**

 **As for Ash, he'll reunite with Serena and eventually...spoilers alert!**

 **Cynthia: what happened to Anabel?**

 **You won't see it...because it is M rated...it involves some bdsm and rape elements...**

 **Cynthia: i see...will she be okay?**

 **Anabel will eventually save a problem of yours in a future chapter...sorry...since I'm villainizing her there's no way she will make it to the epliudge...**

 **Cynthia: ... (walks away sobbing)**


	6. Corrupted

**Chapter 6 here!**

 **Sorry for being inactive! I was preparing for my upcoming studies...**

 **This is probably be in haitus...sorry...**

* * *

 **Corrupted**

 **A few days later**

Anabel was alone in a nearby dark alley weeping in humilation and pain, her pride shattered into a thousand pieces. She had barely managed to ran away from her 'punishment' from Lance, however, during the struggle, she substained many injuries, most of them pernament.

She was tortured in many ways, in addition to the branding meowth had meted out. She was assaulted, attacked by a few slash attacks and soaked with cold water, that left her multiple injuries.

The once neat suit Anabel wore was cut a few giant holes, exposing bleeding gashes all over her. Her ponytail hairstyle was not spared, as the ribbon was in tatters and could never be worn again, during the struggle, a section of her lilac locks was torn into two pieces and a larger part of her hair was cut by one of the slash attacks.

However, it did not stop her determination of escaping the torture chamber at all. In fact, Anabel took advantage of an escape opportunity. It was when she came across the cold dark alley. As the sky had gone dark, the woman had to seek a shelter overnight.

Since Lance had forgotten to remove her gloves during the branding, buttons sticked onto her skin, causing more pain than it already caused, however, it was nothing compared to the greatest damage inflicted on her.

Raikou, along with Lavender, was watching helplessly at Anabel in an unsightly state. They too had suffered, therefore feeling a large sense of sympathy for her. fortunately, the damages were not as serious as what Anabel had suffered.

'What should I do...I can't do anything anymore...' Anabel thought in despair when she heard Red's voice again. 'What the...what those bastards had done?!' Red gasped upon seeing Anabel's jaggered look.

Anabel did not respond, however, as she was too trumatized and afraid to reply.

 **Meanwhile, at celandon city**

As Ash was chased out of his home pernamently, he had no choice but to sleep in the streets. Little did he knew, Serena had shared his fate, so they slept together in the alleys. It was when Ash learnt what happened to Serena after their last seperation.

When Ash was in alola, Serena was arrested after being framed for pokemon abuse in hoenn and was sentenced to a few weeks of jail. Despite being lucky enough to keep her pokemon and her trainer's license, Serena was pernamently banned from performing of any kind. Meanwhile, Misty and all three of her sisters joined team rocket a year ago and had joined a group lead by a woman named Daisy Oak. Together, they sold Serena and a few girls, including one of the dex criminal Crystal, into prostitution. None of them were paid a single cent no matter how hard they worked.

The boy gasped in shock. He did not believe that his last loyal friend had actually gone through such hardship, by one of what he so-called friends. "What the...Misty really did such horrible things?! That bitch really need to pay!" Ash snapped, a desire of revenge flared into life.

 **Next morning**

The moment Anabel walked back into pallet town, the other residents were staring at her in horror and worry. She had not been in pallet for a day, and was in a horrible state.

Anabel walked without energy as she was too hurt and uncomfortable to sleep, eye bags were visible on her with even paler skin. Her suit was full of holes, her hair undone and uneven as if she was attacked by multiple syther. Fresh red blood splattered all over her lilthe figure, that scared even the bravest of the residents.

While the residents were watching Anabel walking back into her house, she was thinking of something...something usually condemned by police.

A similar desire...the desire of revenge...crept in to Anabel's damaged mind...a creepy smile formed onto her face, like a mouth craved onto a pumpkin...however...nobody noticed...

Neither do they know, it was when Anabel began to fall...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 done!**

 **If you want spoilers, feel free to PM me! Thx for reading...**

 **I won't discontinue this story! Don't be down!**

 **Jessie: What's the 'greatest' damage?**

 **I can't tell you...because if I did this story will be M rated and you know...**

 **James: Is it...**

 **STFU James! This will not be in the story!**


	7. Tired

**Chapter 7 here!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tired**

When Anabel returned to her room, she collapsed immediately, feeling a lot uncomfortable and exhausted. She could not bother changing out of her now ruined suit as she was too hurt to do so. Red, who was shocked of what happened to Anabel, tried to grab a blanket nearby, but realized that since he was dead he cannot grab things anymore.

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab, the group of trainers that had chased Ash out of Pallet town were discussing with the Professor and his assistant Tracey.

May, who was among the loudest, suggested "We shall frame Ash for abusing his pokemon!" The traitors smiled in agreement, even Iris, who had became the new Unovan champion weeks ago. Max and Bonnie, who usually enjoyed taking care of pokemon, were among the ones that agreed with May's idea the most.

"We need a few evidences, such as inflicting damages onto some of the pokemon then filming it down!" Professor Oak said happily. "Since Ash had a few female pokemon and a lot of weaker ones, we can use them! That way it would be effective!"

Delia clapped her hands in agreement. Lana then asked "What are we going to do with the pokemon after filming the evidences?" "We are simply going to divide them first! Those not wanted would be used for the evidence!" Gary Oak cheerfully replied.

When Mallow heard it, she squealed "Yay! We are going to pick a few new pokemon! Right Kawie, Lillie and Sophocles?" The other three classmates nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't take his pikachu since he is dead..." Clemont cried as he was comforted by his little sister. "Don't worry big brother, we can still take rotom!" Bonnie exclaimed, ignoring Pikachu's death. Misty had requested to take the corpse and had already left with it.

 **Meanwhile, at team rocket HQ**

Misty was gazing dreamily at a few pikachu corpses, all stuffed. The group of Pikachu consisted of Pika, Chuchu, Ash's Pikachu and a few pikachu taken or stolen from random trainers. Aside from Ash's pikachu that Delia accidentally killed, the other pikachu were all put to sleep before being skinned. Pika was killed first, when Yellow's trainer license was revoked, her pikachu was taken by Misty and suffered the same fate.

Misty was known as KRG 10 by her fellow grunts, her three sisters, on the other hand, were called KRG 34, KRG 123 and KRG 677 respectively. They were not the only gym leaders to join team rocket, however. Brock, Surge and Whitney, who had quit interpol, rejoined team rocket in order to revenge on its 'corruption'.

'Oh...Red, when are you going to return...' Misty thought when she imagined making out with the stuffed corpse of Pika. That act was considered inappropriate, even to the rocket members. Misty was Lance's favorite rocket grunt and also his pet wife, not even for once he had to punish her for anything wrong, and she was his perfect angel who will never do wrong no matter what.

 **Anabel's house, a few hours later**

Despite a long sleep, Anabel's pain had yet to subside. The gloves were still able to be removed even though they were brunt onto her skin, leaving horrible scars on her once beautiful and pale hands. 'I really need a haircut' Anabel thought when she realized that her locks were uneven and tangled with blood and split ends.

The first thing the ex-police chief did after a painful sleep was to remove the destroyed suit off her battered body for good and change into more comfortable clothing. However, all she could wear was her nightgown, to her dismay.

When Anabel stood up, she almost fell since she had not walked for days. It was a good thing that she was near her drawer that she did not hit the floor. When Anabel returned to her senses, she stood up once again, this time in success.

She thought 'Something's wrong with me...'. a drop of tear rolled down her flogged cheek.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 done!**

 **Gold: Oh my goodness! I can't believe that Misty would be so evil!**

 **Yes...I based that on one of some deviantart guy known as Larpasking's work! It's called 'rocket recruitment at the speed of light!' you can go check it out!**

 **Serena: Who are those that betrayed Ash?**

 **The traitors would be all his travelling companions (Sans Serena), Professor Oak and Delia...basically it's the whole world against him...well...not his pokemon...**

 **Don't hesitate to PM me if you want to know the spoilers! Thank Q! Oh! Don't forget to review too!**

 **Forevalone out!**


	8. Serened

**Chapter 8 here!**

 **This contains Seizures bar fights and strong language!**

* * *

 **Serened**

 **Nightfall, Celandon City**

There goes another long tiring day for Ash and Serena. Ash only need to work on daytime, however, his new girlfriend still need to work, even at night.

After every long day of hard labor, Ash would usually visit the celandon nightclub. There was an area where prostitutes were shown stripping themselves, but as Ash respected Serena, he decided not to visit the area at all.

That night, Ash met someone familiar, someone he sworn had battled before. The woman looked like one of the nightclub ladies, with a sexy mini dress. Her hair was so long that Ash could feel it, from the bandages from her hands, Ash assumed that she had injured herself not long ago.

What striked Ash was that the woman's body was full of scars and a burn mark with the shape of a skull printed the back right below her neck. The woman was also crying, which Ash was not surprised of.

Even though Ash was twenty one, his physical appearance resembled a ten-year-old, he had not even reached puberty yet. Therefore, he had to use his identity card in order to have access to alcohol. That night, the woman sat beside him crying her tears out. She was drinking the same alcoholic drink he had drank for days with a similar glass jug.

Suddenly, Ash heard a familar voice calling him out. "Hey! Assy boy! Like your dessert yet?" He heard Gary Oak taunting him. "Don't tell me you are going to fuck that slut tonight." Gary suggested, pointing at the woman beside him.

The woman turned to see Gary, who was laughing while drinking on a bottle of red wine. "How dare you call a cop like that..." Ash heard the woman growl.

The next thing Ash knew, the woman and Gary went into a fight. The other club patrons simply cheered and encouraged the fight to go on. Ash, on the other hand, watched in horror.

Eventually, the barely clothed woman stood victorious. She grabbed the collar of Gary's shirt and lifted him up high. "How dare you son of a bitch to insult a cop?" The woman roared at Gary.

"Hehehe..." Gary glanced at Ash. "Did I forget to tell you? All your pokemon are elated to leave you! This is how abusive of a trainer you are Assy boy..." He was interuppted when the woman slammed him onto the ground and knocking him out.

The crowd cheered at her victory. One of the audience even commented. "Good Job Anabel! That Oak asshole is such a jerk!"

Anabel then turn to see Ash and stopped.

Ash was sober enough to register what happened. "A-anabel? Why are you here?" The Ex-cop did not reply as she began to feel awkward. ' _God...what had I done...'_ Anabel thought before rushing out of the club.

 **Meanwhile at Viridian City**

Ever since the incident that costed Yellow both her hands, she became a huge disgrace of Viridian city. Since then, she had not stepped outside of the town.

It was a good thing that her uncle, the only person that forgave her willingly, had secrectly gave her a pair of robot hands, or else she would not be able to draw things anymore. However, the rest of the citizens refused to forgive her at all. Out of the dex criminals, she was the only one who had her license revoked and all her pokemon seized. According to Professor Oak, if Red was still alive he would had suffered that fate, however, as she was related to Ash Ketchum in blood, she still had to suffer anyway.

That night, she saw what seemed to be Red. She noted that onto her worn out sketchbook, which contained pages of sloppy drawings made without her real hands.

After days of tries, her drawing was finally completed and was about to pin it onto her bedroom wall. It was when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's time to die..." it said.

"Get away from me!" Yellow yelled as she grabbed a crowbar nearby to protect herself. But no one came.

 **Hospital**

Cynthia looked at the girl sleeping in the bed, her eyes welled up in tears.

Her adopted daughter, Verity, had been dignosed with a terminal brain cancer soon after the dex holders incident and had been bedridden since. The medical fees were extremely high, which was enough to drive the Sinnoh Champion into bankruptcy.

Cynthia had just went through a disturbing private meeting with Lance, the top champion who had won the 'champion of the year' for two consequent years.

Lance had threatened to do harm to her cancer affected daughter if she did not comply to him. Cynthia cried in despair, hoping that a miracle can save her.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Done!**

 **I have school tomorrow...yeah this is kinda rushed up!**


	9. Cloned

**Chapter 9 here!**

 **This chapter will tell you what happened to serena! Pls review for ideas or suggestions!**

 **Ok, now to the story!**

* * *

 **Cloned**

 **Interpol HQ**

Ever since Daisy Oak lost her favorite brother, Green Oak, she began to find ways to bring him back.

The female Oak had successfully created a few batches of living embryos cloned from Green's hair and fingernails and implanted some of them into a few team rocket grunts the interpol captured months ago. So far, the embryos either ended up in miscarriages or death, much to Daisy's anger and disappointment. Only one of the clones managed to survive to full term, however, the rocket grunt carrying him died before delivery, resulting in his death.

"Android Sah and Lowley are completed!" A scientist announced, wheeling Daisy the robots. The two robots resembled Ash and Yellow in appearance so much that no one could tell them apart.

Daisy glanced at the androids with hatred and despair. "Hmm...can you please sent Lowley to Hoenn? My gramps need Sah for some work he did not want to tell me..." She told the scientist. "Some work...that will seal that murderer's life forever..."

The scientist nodded his head and took the Yellow-haired android away for packing. "Oh yes...leave that blonde as well...Gramps also need her as well..." Daisy said maliciously.

 **Celandon streets, the following morning**

Ash gasped in shock when Serena told him a lot more about her story.

"If only I agreed to betray you...If only I didn't have feelings for you..." Serena wept. "Lance and all of your 'friends' wouldn't had made me suffer for crimes..."

Ash asked "What is Lance having to do with all these?" "That bastard...he done something terrible to me right after I was released from prison...and it turned out that he managed to convince everyone with his lies..." Serena broke down, not wanting to think about the horrors she experienced. "I am not the only who suffered for you...because I remembered a massacre happened in kanto-hoenn, the killer was none other than..."

"It's okay Serena...I love you...for enduring everything for defending me...you committed no wrong...and I'll prove it right!" Ash assured Serena. " I am going to prove our innocence and make everyone realize their mistakes!"

Suddenly, a pikachu walked past. Unlike an ordinary pikachu, the mouse pokemon had flashing ember eyes and red cheeks, similar to the pikachu that was taken from Ash. Instead of yelling its youthful, cheerful cry, the pikachu sound robotic, as if it was really a robot. Ash picked up the emotionless pikachu up and observed it.

True to his suspicions, the pikachu was indeed a robot. From afar, it looked normal, with its fluffy yellow fur and perfect paws. Ash could tell that the robot was new due to its perfect condition. The pikachu reminded Ash of his and looked exactly identical to him, except of a long zip, located on one of the brown stripes on its back.

As Ash could not find its owner, he decided to take the robot in as his pokemon since he had none left.

 **Pallet town**

When Anabel woke up, she could not feel her heart beating.

At first, Anabel thought that she was hallucinating and pretended not to notice the weird feeling in her. However, she realize that it was real.

'Fuck...what happened to me...' Anabel thought, before feeling for warmth. To her relief, warmth could still be felt as if she was normal. Breaths could also be felt, another sign of relief from the ex-cop.

A sharp pain emerged from her neck, but Anabel could not feel it...because little did she knew...something indeed happened to her...something that she couldn't remember at all...

Red's ghost watched her in worry. He knew that Anabel was no longer normal, but he realized that he could not tell her. His words fell on deaf ears, and Anabel could not see him for the moment.

All Red knew was that the incident had nothing to do with him in any way...it was a part of Anabel's fate after all...

Anabel had forgotten everything in her job...and all the sins she committed while working there...except for one thing...

It was the day she was violated.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 done**

 **\- Androids Sah and Lowley are basically Ash and Yellow with letters switched around...they will be used by Professor ( Samuel ) Oak for something in the future...something that would destroy the Ketchum cousins.**

 **\- Can you guess what happened to Anabel? (Hint: Happened off screen after chapter 5 )**

 **\- Daisy cloning Green is basically similar to a de-extinction project in 2003...if you think that I took the idea from other media, it was a coincidence.**

 **\- Everything is possible in fanfiction... so I am sure a robot clone of pikachu can be used as a pokemon!**


	10. Trick not treat

**Chapter 10 here!**

 **There is a scene where i copied from one of my older stories, torn petals...although with a few modifications...**

 **I edited chapter 2 and 6 in the near future...so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **trick not treat**

 **Champion's conference**

"We are here to mourn the death of Anabel Magenta, our former chief of UB task force!" Lance announced. "Apparently, her body was never found. Traces implied that she was raped and abused before she was killed."

The other champions gasped in horror in unison, especially Cynthia, who was already devastated over the immiment death of another loved one. "This can't have happened, can it?" One of the champion, Wallance from Hoenn asked in concern. Lance shook his head and replied "Unfortunately, when we found out what happened, it was too late...Miss Magenta was gone forever..."

Guzma, who overheard the conversation, wept under the thought that his superior was dead. _'Now I can never confess to her ...'_ He thought, salty tears soaked the sleeves of his neatly pressed suit. The suit was black, just like what Anabel once wore. Ever since Anabel was demoted from her position, Guzma began to develop a crush on her, however, as he realized that he can never see Anabel ever again, his feelings can never be revealed.

 **Two months later...**

During that mourning period, Guzma visited the celandon nightclub every night without fail. He began to binge on alcoholic drinks and his tears, losing his mind every passing day.

One fateful night, Guzma came across a familiar young woman that reminded him of Anabel. The woman looked identical to Anabel, except with chunks of hair being cut off and scars littered all over her body, including her face. The chief smelt a slightly unpleasant odor similar to rotten meat and noticed that the woman's lips was pale, akin to a newly deceased corpse.

Due to excess alcohol and trauma Guzma suffer from the loss of his crush, he lost his mind and followed the woman to a certain destination after she left the club. The place somehow reminded him of a few criminals that did horrific events at Ransei region.

When the woman opened the door to her house, she did not notice Guzma following her at all, nor did she suspect such. She also seemed not to realize that Guzma was already horribly drunk and insane when she entered it.

By the time the woman noticed Guzma, it was too late. Guzma was already in the house and she was unable to defend herself. She gulped, feeling like a butterfly trapped in a spider's web.

"Don't you mind making love with me..." The woman could hear the cop mutter before he knocked her cold, hardened body to the ground.

 **Meanwhile, Viridian**

"Ash, did you choose this place?" Serena asked. Ash nodded his head in agreement, so was his robot pikachu.

Ash smiled when his girlfriend showed him their new apartment in viridian city. Due to his part time job, he managed to earn enough money to buy the apartment. He knew that Serena was owed over a year of income due to not being paid at all and therefore most of the money was earned by him. The salary he earned was high, to his surprise, along with the money he earned from battling trainers in the forest, he could buy a larger house. Instead, Ash choose to settle in a small apartment as it was already enough for two people.

Ash told his girlfriend "I am glad you like it! Besides...this is the cheapest I could find here!" Serena held his hand tightly, feeling blessed to find a childhood friend that really cared for her.

 **Professor Oak's lab, the following morning**

"I am going to kill one of the Tauros!" Tracey grabbed a small blade on the table. "Why?" May asked. "In this condition, he won't make it! Besides, don't worry, we will get away with this!" Tracey laughed, giving android Sah the blade.

"Great idea! We can frame Ash for another murder! Am I right?" Bonnie asked. "Why not you frame Yellow this time?" Delia asked.

"Well...Yellow had never owned a single Tauros...besides, it won't make sense if Yellow actually kill a pokemon that don't belong to her!" Tracey smirked. "Besides, we can make Ash suffer more! There will be another charge against him! Do it Sah!"

Tracey then pointed at the Tauros he wanted dead. "Come here boy, Ash has some treat for you!" Tracey lied in order to attract the enfeebled bull's attention. "I've got the camera ready!" Trip yelled out. "Now let Sah do the work."

Everyone backed off except for Trip who was recording another evidence and Sah who was ready to cull the bull pokemon. When the tauros was near Sah, the android approached him and petted his head. "Sorry, there is no treats today!" Sah told the limping Taruos before pricking the blade down his throat.

The weakened bull widened his eyes when he realized that he was fooled, unfortunately, it was too late. Crimson red blood flowed from the bull's neck, soaking the dark brown mane before dripping onto the floor. The tricked Tauros eventually collapsed onto the grass floor, struggling for oxygen in his miserable final moments.

Everyone, including Sah, watched in pure heartlessness as they watch another of Ash's former pokemon died in front of them.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 done!**

 **The identity of the woman Guzma stalked is obvious...so I am not surprised. As for the android Sah, you will know who he was in the previous chapter.**


	11. An unexpected reunion

**Chapter 11 here!**

 **This is where Ash and Anabel really meet! Enjoy!**

 **There is no ability shipping in this fanfic! Sorry ability fans...**

* * *

 **An unexpected reunion**

 **Following morning**

When Anabel woke up, the bright, warm rays of the sun had crept into her house. She felt a throbbing pain in her abdomen, as if she had been punched there over and over again.

She could not remember what happened the night before, to her shock. She knew that she was in the nightclub in celandon city, but how did she get back home, how did she get knocked onto the ground.

Anabel got up on her feet, confused by the mysterious events that happened. Sighing, she changed into her newly bought causal clothes, a plain white T-shirt and short shorts that exposed most of her legs. After wrapping her brutally scarred hands with bandages, the ex cop decided to go for a walk at viridian forest.

The route to Viridian city had became longer to Anabel for the past two months, ever since she was fired and violated by Lance. She used to not pant until she reached pewter, but recently, she felt short of breath even before she could step in viridian city.

That morning, she met someone...someone she swore to had known before...

That person was a boy, who had not changed a bit since they last met years ago. The boy should had looked like an adult by then, but to Anabel's shock, he could still pass for a ten year old. His name was Ash Ketchum, a twenty two year old pokemon trainer. According to Professor Oak and his mother, he commited pokemon abuse on every single of his pokemon, however, Anabel did not believe them at all, even with the most recent evidence that showed 'Ash' raping one of his female pokemon.

The first thing Ash did when he encountered Anabel was to comment in shock. "Oh my god...who did those terrible things to you?" He asked, jumping in horror at the sight of the scars littered all over Anabel's body. She was at a loss of words, her slightly glassy eyes widened.

Ash patted her back and added. "I can't believe there're people who had the heart to mete out such things..." Suddenly, a blue, mysterious arua surrounded the two young adults, much to their surprise. "What's happening?" Anabel squeaked, seeing her skin returning to normal, bit by bit.

Unfortunately, Ash did not know about the arua that mysteriously healed the maiden. The scars that populated Anabel's pale skin faded and disappeared, without leaving any marks. Color returned to her cheeks and the pernament, disgusting odor that smelt like rotten flesh was replaced by a pleasant flowery aroma.

Yellow, who was on her way to pallet town, witnessed the arua change. The flower banquet that she was holding dropped onto the ground.

 **Midnight**

That night, after Anabel fell alsleep, she woke up to see herself in a grand funeral. Instead of guests paying respects, they were making insulting remarks on the deceased.

The setting was weird for a funeral, in place of heavy rain, a clear blue sky, with a rainbow and fluffy clouds were seen instead.

"This is what you get for trying to end my bloodline!" Anabel could hear Professor Oak say, even though she did not see him there. Another voice yelled "Yes I agree! Those bastards have no right to live, not at all!"

Anabel walked into the crowd and saw three poorly made caskets, without pictures of the dead inside the wooden containers beside. Suddenly, the people shrieked in shock. "Oh my god...ain't she one of the three?" The man she had broke a teeth from yelled. "Didn't we have the fucking body here?"

The maiden ignored the man and approached the caskets. As the lids of the caskets were absent, Anabel could see the dead people inside.

One of the caskets contained a freshly slaughtered corpse of Ash, with a dismembered fetus on his chest. Anabel observed the fetus and found out that it was a boy, a beautiful boy.

The second casket contained Yellow, with a slit on her throat with blood pouring over it. The metal hands were removed, in their place was an old pokedex. Sketchbook drawings covered all over the rest of the corpse. Some of them were stained with the blood, probably from the throat.

When Anabel looked at the third casket, she gasped in shock. She saw a completely naked and incomplete corpse, with the scalp cut off from it. There was a huge hole in where the corpse's heart should had been, and both the eyes were gourged out.

The condition of the corpse was terrible, except for one thing...

Anabel could hear heartbeats, living heartbeats...from the decayed corpse

* * *

 **Chapter 11 done!**

 **There are some foreshadowing...can you find them?**

 **Ash is capable for using arua...but I am not focusing on the ability...this is probably the only time Ash would use arua in this story...**

 **Well...Forevalone out!**


End file.
